Giving Up
by xxBrokenNightDollxx
Summary: When you know you should give up, you should give up. Just ask Hojo, he'll tell you that. Not much Inu/Kags action but it depicts the rltnship of them from another's perspective so yeah. One-shot.


**xxBNDxx: Heya everybody! I'm here with a one-shot for you guys! This idea just randomly popped out in my head while I swimming, so I decided to write it. **

**Inuyasha: For god's sake, you stupid wench, stop making up one-shots on the fly. You haven't even completed the third chapter for your story "Song of the Heart" ya know!**

**Kagome: INUYASHA! **

**xxBNDxx: *_glares at Inuyasha* _I know I know! But for that chapter I'm having Writer's block! Everything sounds wrong! And besides, if I don't write this one-shot, its gonna nag at me and further stop my creative juices until its written!**

**Inuyasha: Excuses, excuses, wench!**

**xxBNDxx: Kagome, will you?**

**Kagome: Inuyasha, SIT!**

**Inuyasha: *_crashes to the ground*_**

**xxBNDxx: Now that THAT'S settled, lets get on with the story! Oh, and P.S: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha: _*grumbling into the ground* _Thank Kami for that.**

* * *

Hojo had known Kagome for as long as he could remember. He still remembered her in elementary school, with that big eyes and short hair with that cute big bow tying some of it back. But then they got to middle school and _bada bing, bada boom _- he suddenly had a crush on her. Maybe he was in love, but he couldn't be sure. But Hojo couldn't help it - she was just so amazing. Those raven tresses, those warm brown eyes, her kind soft smile - it was enough to warm anybody's heart, not just his. She was always so kind and so friendly with everybody, so he was thrilled to be her boyfriend. **(A/N: How deluded can Hojo get? Seriously. -.-)**

Well, he was her boyfriend right? She accepted all his gifts and agreed to go out on dates with him - though technically her friends accepted the dates for her. Doesn't that means she was his girlfriend? Hojo's cheeks warmed at the thought. _His girlfriend. _He felt like the luckiest guy in the world. And Kagome likes him back, right? After all, even though their dates were always cut short, she still had gone out with him, and had dressed nicely for him as well. _Maybe we could even get married in the near future… _Hojo blushed even more furiously at the thought. It was such a far-fetched idea, and Hojo knew it would probably never happen, yet he could see it in his mind's eye: Kagome wearing a beautiful white gown with a bouquet of roses and a string of pearls around her neck, him in a black tuxedo, they both of them standing in front of the altar exchanging vows…

"Hojo! Are you paying attention?" Ms Yamida-sensei's voice rang out, startling Hojo out of his daydream. "Y-Yes, Yamida-sensei," he said sheepishly. He mentally berated himself for losing focus. _Argh! Pay attention in class instead of dreaming of possible weddings! _He told himself.

Yamida-sensei glared at him suspiciously over her tortoise-shell glasses before turned back to the board. There was more pressing matters at hand. Like solving Algebraic Equations. "Now, as I was saying, when finding out the value of _x_, you…"

Hojo glanced at Kagome. She was rarely in school because she was so sickly, but today she had come back. She was paying close attention to the teacher, her brow furrowed as she wrote down what Yamida-sensei wrote on the board. She looked cute. Hojo could have watched her all day without getting bored, but he had pay attention, lest he flunked out of school. Sighing, he turned back and started copying Yamida-sensei's notes on Algebraic Equations. The class was quiet then, save Yamida-sensei's voice and the sound of pen scratching against paper.

Not for long.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake. It trembled violently, and all of the sudden the ground burst open, and a huge, flying _snake-like monster _came out_. _It was at least ten times the length of an average human, Hojo guessed, and it was purple in colour, with black and red eyes glowing with evil.

Chaos broke out. Everybody screamed and ran towards the doors, pushing and shoving in their hurry to get out, not caring who was hurt as long as they escaped. All around the school, shouts and yells of terror could be heard as more such kind of demons appeared. It was total pandemonium.

As Hojo was about to exit, he looked around frantically for Kagome. Where is she? Is she okay? He twisted his neck to look for her, hoping she had gotten out safely, only to land his eyes on Kagome still in the classroom. _Standing in front of the demon. _

Hojo nearly fainted as he saw the big youkai glide slightly closer to Kagome. Kagome could get eaten, or worse! But strangely, Kagome didn't even seem afraid; more angry and wary than afraid. Wasn't she aware? Wasn't she alert to the fact that _she could get killed?_

"Girl," The monster hissed in a deep snake-like voice, "You have the shikon shards. Give them to me, or you will pay." Hojo's mind blanked for a second as he processed the youkai's words. _Shikons shards? What's that monster on about? _

"No!" Kagome yelled, gripping something around her neck. "These shards are not yours, and if you had them, they would be sullied by your darkness and hate." She spat. The demon chuckled then; an odd, grating sound. "It also serves the purpose of making me more powerful, foolish human girl." The youkai's voice hardened. "I'll give you one last chance. Are you going to give up the shards?"

The silence seemed to last an eternity as Kagome opened her mouth. _Just give the shards - whatever they are - to him! _Hojo felt like screaming. _You life is more important! _But the word that came out of Kagome's mouth was the one word that Hojo feared the most at that moment, and Hojo thought he would pass up when it was uttered.

"No."

As if in a haze, Hojo watched the monster dive at Kagome. The noises all around him was muted; most of the people had already escaped, but he was rooted there, unable to tear his legs away as he watched his girlfriend about to get eaten. He wanted to help…. No! He _had _to help! His leg suddenly started running towards her, pounding, propelling, and Hojo reached a hand out to Kagome. Kagome's eyes locked with his for a moment, and Kagome could see the fear in them, despite her previous words. He waited for her to scream his name, to yell at him to save her. Her mouth opened, but the word that come out of it wasn't his name; it was foreign, unknown to him.

"Inuyasha!" She cried.

Hojo froze in place before he started to run again. His mind reeled. Who was this _Inuyasha _person? And why was she screaming out his name when _he _was about to save her?

He soon got his answer. As the demon neared Kagome and opened its massive jaws, a red-and-silver blur streaked past Hojo and snatched Kagome from the monster's massive jaws. Hojo was relieved; he hadn't been fast enough to reach Kagome and had been fearing the worst. However, that relief turned to horror as the blur _jumped out of the window with Kagome in its arms. _

Without even pausing to gaze at the demon, Hojo ran out of the classroom and ran full tilt until he reached the courtyard where Kagome's savior should have landed. He searched the sea of frightened faces until he finally spotted a familiar raven head and ran towards it, sighing in relief. Hojo was planning on comforting Kagome - it was a boyfriend's duty, right? But when Hojo saw who she was standing next to, he skidded to a stop, only to gape.

Standing next to Kagome was a boy, about his height and looked about to be the same age, wearing the oddest clothes he had seen in his life. His fire red haori stood out against the sea of uniforms, and the silver hair that reached down down his back gleamed in the sun. _He must be the one who saved Kagome just now, _Hojo realised as he watched as the silver-haired boy moved slightly to position himself in front of Kagome, his golden eyes scanning for any trouble. A clawed hand rested lightly on the hilt of the sword hanging and his hip, and a pair of dog ears on the top of the boy's head flicked around.

Woah woah. Wait a minute. Clawed hands? _Dog ears?_

No doubt about it, this boy was not human. Add that on to the fact that he had _leaped out of the window _with Kagome in his arms with no disregard for safety, Hojo knew for a fact that this silver-haired boy was up to no good. **(A/N: I swear, even as I write this story, I feel like punching Hojo in the head.)**

Running up, Hojo grabbed Kagome and pulled her away. Immediately the boy turned on him, a growl erupting from his throat. "Stay away from Kagome!" Hojo cried out, shielding Kagome with his body. He was trying to be brave, but Hojo was shaking like a leaf. There was no doubt in his mind that this boy could shred him into ribbons if he wanted to, and Hojo was scared stiff. Still, Kagome must have been too, and just the thought of her relying on him, being grateful at him from saving her gave him courage. **(A/N: That's it. Where's my hatchet?)**

But to his surprise, Kagome began to squirm. "Hojo-kun, what are you doing? Let me go!" Hojo looked at her with shock. Surely she could see that this boy was dangerous? "No way am I letting you near that demon, Kagome-chan. He could hurt you!" Kagome's eyes widened at his statement. "Inuyasha? Hurt me? There's no way that could happen! He protects me! Let me go!"

Hojo stared at her in dumb surprise. This demon? _Protect her? _That's not possible! As he opened his mouth to say something, Inuyasha grew tired of waiting and growled; a low, threatening sound.

"If you do not step away from Kagome in three seconds I shall teach you the true meaning of pain," he threatened, flashing his claws. His voice was cold, gruff and scared the shit out of Hojo. Hojo shivered, but did not back down. "How can I be sure you won't hurt her?" He asked, eyes narrowing slightly.

Wrong question.

In a flash, Inuyasha had him held up by the throat. Hojo dangled in midair, his hands gripping the clawed hand that was choking him in a vain attempt to pry it off. "And what exactly gives you the right to question this? You stupid bastard," he hissed, eyes blazing with fury as his hand tightened like a vise. Hojo felt faint, but then an 'osuwari!' was heard and the grip on him was adruptly released. Hojo then fell to the ground with a graceless _oof, _gasping for air

Looking up, he could see Inuyasha being berated by Kagome. "Inuyasha! You can't just go strangling people in this world! You could be imprisoned!" "Well you didn't have to 'sit' me for it, right? And besides, he was questioning me about my ability to protect you!" Inuyasha yelled back as he got up from the ground, wincing. Kagome's eyes softened. "Inuyasha, he was simply being concerned. Both you and I know that you always save me. Don't be so touchy…" She said with a gentle smile, and Hojo could have sworn that the demon had blushed. "Keh. Whatever." He spat, crossing his arms.

Hojo looked on in confusion. Why wasn't Kagome running away from a youkai? Normal people would. She's acting like she does this everyday, and Hojo needed to find out what's going on.

He cleared his throat. "Excuse me, but what is your relationship with Kagome, um, Inuyasha?" Kagome and said demon looked at him. "Again, what gives you the right to ask?" Inuyasha growled. "As Kagome's boyfriend, I think I have the right to know." Hojo said, a sense of self-importance welling up inside him.

Self- importance that was adruptly deflated when both Kagome's and Inuyasha's eyes widened at the same time. "What boyfriend?" They asked simultaneously. Hojo was confused. Wasn't he Kagome's boyfriend? **(A/N: Hojo, Hojo, Hojo. You are such a moron.)**

Before Hojo could respond, a scream was heard, and everybody looked up to see demons burst out of the building. The biggest one, the one in the classroom just now, rushed towards where Kagome and the rest were standing. The rest attacked the dispersing crowd.

"Give me the shards!" The biggest demon roared.

As all the students and staff scattered, Hojo turned to Kagome. "Let's run!" He urged, expecting Kagome to already be a good distance away. But to his amazement, he saw Kagome on the back of Inuyasha as he prepared to jump towards the demon. "What are you doing?" He all but screamed. Kagome looked at him in puzzlement. "I'm going to go kill the demon, what else?" "You'll get killed!" Hojo shouted. "Shut up," Inuyasha growled. "She knows what she's doing. And I'll protect her, even if it costs me my life." Thus saying, Inuyasha took off.

Hojo turned and ran, but stopped and hid in the bushes where he could see the fight clearly. No _way_ was he leaving, not when his girlfriend was in the fight. He couldn't trust Inuyasha's word on protecting Kagome; he is a demon after all. He had to make sure that he could take care of Kagome.

But as the fight wore on, Hojo had to admit Inuyasha knew what he was doing. He was fighting with his sword, slashing left and right, but any fool could see that at least half of his attention span was focused on protecting Kagome. Inuyasha had set her down on the top of the school (or what was left of it at least) and she was busy shooting at various youkai with a bow and arrows she had somehow gotten her hand on. They flared with pink energy before hitting a demon, thereby dissolving the demon into dust.

But Inuyasha couldn't be at two places at once; one can only concentrate on two things for so long. Hojo watched in horror as Kagome was carried off by a demon, screaming. "Kagome!" Hojo and Inuyasha yelled at the same time.

Inuyasha quickly killed the monster he had been battling and leapt upwards as Hojo ran out of his hiding place. He had to do something! He couldn't just watch his girlfriend die!

Inuyasha caught up with the demon and, with more ferocity than Hojo had even seen before, cut the demon cleanly into half. It's jaw went slack, and Kagome fell out, shrieking. Hojo ran towards Kagome, his hands outspread all ready to hold her. He pictured the moment where he would catch her, the moment where she would sigh and say, "I always knew you would catch me, Hojo."

But just before Kagome reached the ground, Inuyasha flashed past and saved Kagome. Hojo watched dumbfounded, looking like a fool with his arms outspread as Kagome sighed and leaned into Inuyasha. Inuyasha landed gracefully near Hojo and quickly set Kagome down. "Are you okay? Any injuries?" He asked anxiously. "I'm fine Inuyasha." Kagome smiled up at him. "I always knew you would catch me, Inuyasha. So I wasn't afraid."

Hojo felt slightly offended at this. Wasn't he her boyfriend? Why would she trust the demon more than him? He frowned, but brushed it off. Probably just grateful that he had caught her and prevented her from dying. **(A/N: 0.o Hojo is getting too deluded for my taste, and I wrote him!)**

"Give me the shards!" The head demon roared, and he charged down like an angry bull. "Shut the hell up, you fucking bastard! One of your little _friends_-" Inuyasha stretched the word with sarcasm – "tried to hurt Kagome and now you're gonna pay for it with your life!"

The other demon sneered. "All this fuss over one weak little human girl. Have you fallen so far from us that now you _protect _this pathetic little creature, _hanyou?" _The demon put particular emphasis on the last word, mocking Inuyasha. Hojo was surprised. _He's a hanyou? That explains why Kagome is relaxed around him… he's part human after all. _Hojo thought, proud of himself for realizing the answer.

"Inuyasha may be a hanyou, but he's definitely ten times more decent than you!" Kagome shouted, startling Hojo out of his thoughts. Kagome was _defending _Inuyasha? "He doesn't just kill for fun or destroy buildings like you! He is, and will always be, better than you!" Kagome continued. "Kagome…" Inuyasha said softly, and Hojo saw Inuyasha gaze at Kagome with… was that tenderness he saw in those amber eyes?

The other demon roared. "Him? A _hanyou_? Better than me, a great Snake Youkai? You shall pay for your insolence, stupid girl!" The monster roared and dove at Kagome, eyes flashing. "Not if I'm around, you stupid serpent," Inuyasha snarled, leaping up, and with a swift yell of "Kaze No Kizu!", the youkai was history.

Hojo waited patiently at the side for Kagome to run to him and ask him to take her home. It was only natural, right? But instead of doing that, Kagome turned to Inuyasha and asked, "Can you help me get my bookbag? I think its in the ruined school somewhere… And after that we'll go home."

Inuyasha huffed and crossed his arms. "Keh. The things I do for you, wench," Inuyasha grumbled as he took off. "Thank you!" Kagome called out. Hojo couldn't help himself then; he walked up to Kagome. "Kagome-chan, why did you ask him to walk home with you?" Hojo was confused. Wasn't it his duty as her boyfriend to do that? So why hadn't Kagome asked him?

Kagome looked confused as well, but for a different reason. "Why can't I?" She asked. "Yeah, why can't she?" Another voice rang out. Inuyasha landed gracefully next to Kagome and handed her her bag, in which Kagome took with a "thanks". Both of them turned expectantly to Hojo for an explanation, one impatient, the other kind.

Hojo was now even more puzzled; he stepped forward. "Well, I _am _your boyfriend, Kagome-chan, and I personally believe it should be my duty to-" "Woah woah woah… back up a second, Hojo-kun. Since when were you my boyfriend?" Kagome asked, holding up a finger.

Kagome's question made Hojo falter. "Aren't I your boyfriend?" He asked weakly. "Actually, no. Who gave you that idea anyway?" Kagome turned towards Inuyasha. "And Inuyasha, no need to look like you're going to behead Hojo-kun, it's just a small misunderstanding." Kagome petted Inuyasha arm. The said hanyou looked just about ready to throttle Hojo's puny neck.

"But, but," Hojo spluttered. "We go on dates, I give you gifts, and…" "Hojo-kun, a few dates do not mean we are going out and I accepted your gifts because it was rude not to do so. We are not boyfriend and girlfriend, Hojo-kun. I hate to tell it to you like this, but it's nothing but the plain, honest truth."

Hojo was speechless. So she had been leading him on? Suddenly, he was angry at her. "You were leading me on?" He yelled. This time Inuyasha spoke, his gruff voice laced with sarcasm and venom.

"Uh, no, you sad deluded bastard, you led _yourself _on into believing that Kagome was your girl-friend or whatever you call a mate in your time." Inuyasha snorted in derision. "How stupid is that?" "Inuyasha…" Kagome said warningly. The two started bickering.

Hojo was so silent at that point that the arguing pair all but forgotten his existence as they exchanged words. Then Hojo suddenly spoke up. "It's because of him, isn't it?" He asked, pointing at Inuyasha. Kagome looked startled. "What?" She asked. "You refuse to be my girlfriend because you love _him, _am I right?" Hojo continued.

Hojo could see the truth in front of him, from the way Kagome went pink and squirmed to the way she shuffled one feet to another. Even the hanyou had the slightest blush on his face. Hojo could see the truth, but he didn't want to accept it. How could Kagome love a demon? Granted, he was hanyou, but still…

In two quick strides, Hojo had strode in front of Kagome. "Why? Kagome-chan, why pick him over me?" He asked. Hojo truly didn't understand. He knew that he was kind, gentle, nice, and quite good-looking, though he wasn't quite sure about the last one. The dog demon, on the other hand, was spoiled, rude, vulgar, brash and violent. Granted, he was something to look at with his handsome face and unusual hair and eye colour, but beauty is only skin deep, right? And besides, anybody who read books knew how unpredictable demons could be; Kagome could get hurt!

"Why?" Hojo asked again.

Kagome was silent and Hojo took this opportunity to clasp her hands. She didn't raise her head, but Hojo persisted. "Break off from him, Kagome-chan. Come with me instead. He's a _demon, _Kagome-chan. Don't you know it? How can you stay with him? Unless… unless…" Hojo racked his brain for an answer that would make sense. "Unless he's threatened you to stay with him!" Hojo cried, triumphant, proud of himself for figuring that out. **(A/N: WOW Hojo is stupid. Hasn't he heard of true love?)**

Kagome, upon hearing Hojo's pleading words, stiffened and slowly lowered her head, her bangs covering her eyes.

Inuyasha had it. He had tried to be patient throughout Hojo's self-righteous speech, but to accuse him of _threatening Kagome _to let her stay with him was going beyond the line. _Way _beyond. Fuck the school, fuck the rules, fuck everything. He was going to let the boy know _exactly _what he felt about that stupid statement, "government rules" or whatever they are be damned.

With a deep growl, Inuyasha grabbed Hojo by his collar and lifted him off the air. "Tell me, you pathetic and deluded asshole, what makes you think that I threatened Kagome into staying with me?" "Its the only logical explanation," Hojo gasped. "Why you stupid little…" Inuyasha started, but was interrupted by Kagome.

"You're wrong," Kagome said in a voice so soft Hojo thought he had imagined it. Both boys snapped their heads towards her. "Excuse me?" Hojo asked, stunned. Was he just told that he was wrong? But his conclusion was the only possible explanation! Nobody in their right mind would stay with a _demon _out of their own free will!

"I said, Hojo-kun, you're wrong." Kagome repeated, and her head snapped up. Her eyes were burning with a mixture of anger and sadness. "Inuyasha won't hurt me; he never would. And even if he does, it's definitely not intentionally. Inuyasha doesn't harm me; he protects me." "But he can still-" Hojo tried to protest.

"_Shut up Hojo!" _Kagome screamed, finally losing her patience. The anger in her voice made Hojo falter, and his words died in his throat; he did not expect such such a reaction. Inuyasha, stunned as well, let go of Hojo, and he promptly fell. But unlike the last time, he landed on his own two feet, and brushed himself off. He tried again. "But Kagome-" He protested.

Kagome stalked forward until she was right in front of Hojo; his self-righteous way of thinking has finally broke her patience with him. "Look, Hojo-kun, I don't know who filled your head with all the _all-monsters-are-mean-and-want-to-hurt-you _nonsense, but I will not tolerate it, you hear? Not all youkai are bad, Hojo, can you get that through your thick skull? Stop acting that you know what's best for me even though you _don't._" Kagome hissed at Hojo, but then her she softened. "I thought you were different, Hojo-kun. I thought you wouldn't let society's prejudices and biased thinking judge the way you feel about certain things." Kagome slumped, and the anger in her eyes melted away, with only the disappointment remaining. "I guess I was wrong." Kagome walked away, and clambered onto Inuyasha's back.

"Kagome-" Hojo pleaded, but was cut off by Inuyasha. "Save it, you bastard. I don't think she wants to talk to you at the moment. So just do us all a favour and keep your mouth _shut_." Inuyasha snarled as he prepared to jump off. "But what about those dates, Kagome-chan? My gifts to you?" Hojo tried one last time, though in his heart he already knew the answer to this. "I think you should forget about it, Hojo." Kagome said quietly as buried her face into Inuyasha's back.

The words hung in the air, thick as a fog, long after they were uttered. _Forget about it. _Hojo was so stunned by the turn of events that he hardly registered the words said by Inuyasha. "And if you mention _anything _about me being a hanyou in this world I'll kill you, you got that?" Inuyasha flexed his claws to prove his point before he twisted his head to look at Kagome, a strangely gentle look flickering in his honey eyes. "Lets go, Kagome," he said softly, before jumping off.

Hojo stumbled forward a few steps in a daze, his hand reaching out to where Kagome and Inuyasha once stood, before collapsing onto the ground. _Forget about it, Hojo. _Hojo laughed, a weak hollow sound. She wanted him to forget? Fine, he will. He'll wipe his slate clean, start over. Maybe start dating that Freshman… Hojo got up, a defeated smile graced upon his face, his eyes holding indescribable emotion. He staggered home.

In the ruined the field, where Hojo was, there laid a single tear, glistening in the Sun.

* * *

**xxBNDxx: Ahhh! Thank Kami, its finally over! Not much Inu x Kags action, but I'm still gonna list this under Inuyasha and Kagome since 1. This shows the intense relationship between those two (kinda) and 2. I REFUSE to contribute anything to the Hojo fanfiction department. That guy annoys me to no end.**

**Inuyasha: That's just stupid logic. **

**xxBNDxx: My dear Inuyasha, frankly, I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHAT YOU THINK! You think it's stupid? Deal with it!**

**Anyway, if any of you have any objections to this, you can voice it, but don't be to harsh ok? And if you think my random comments all over the story sucks, I am really sorry but I just wanted to put them in. If you think this story sucks (personally I think that myself - there's something off about it) than you can tell me, but like before, don't be TOO harsh. Try to remember I have feelings 2. *sniffle***

**So, anyway, R & R! Ja ne! **

**Inuyasha: _*muttering* _thank god this sucky story is finally over…**


End file.
